Finally
by BrunetteAmbition
Summary: Another Bulma and Vegeta get together, deals with bulmas realization of her feelings for the prince and his own inner battle with himself and coming to terms with his new life. rated M for language, violence, possible lemon later.
1. Close Encounters of the Nightmarish Kind

Alright, this is my first attempt at a fan fic. Comments and suggestions are welcome! :DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Characters.

Chapter 1: Close encounters of the nightmarish kind.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as the sun set in the distance, a quiet close to another difficult day. Bulma Briefs, heir to the capsule corporation stared off into the disappearing sun. "_Humph, could this be a metaphor for my life"_ she mused briefly.

The quiet hum of the gravity simulator indicated that a certain unpleasant house guest was still not done training for the day. "_At least he hasn't broken it…again…"_ she thought to herself with a pang of annoyance and admiration.

The air quieted down as the gravity machine issued a loud hiss indicating it was powering down. Out stepped her new guest, Vegeta. He stretched briefly as he walked across the lawn toward the kitchen door no doubt to demand nourishment after his long day of nearly killing himself.

"Well that's my cue" Bulma said to herself as she turned to go to the kitchen before Vegeta started to polish off everything edible in sight.

As she walked down stairs she heard her mother bunnies' shrill voice carrying up the stairs. "Oh Mr. Vegeta you work so hard, I made a big meal, you should dig in, you need all the nourishment you can get after such a long day" Bulma smiled to herself as she pictured the look on vegetas face from her mother's endless ranting.

Walking into the kitchen she stifled a giggle when she saw Vegetas face perfectly imitating what she had pictured in her head.

"Woman, what the hell are you laughing at?" asked vegeta, his face turning back to its normal stoic expression.

"Nothing at all…_.Boy" _Said bulma not missing a beat. It had become customary lately for them to playfully banter every time they came face to face with each other. Sometimes she secretly wondered if they had kept score, who would have more points? Her or The Prince of all Assholes?

During their earlier encounters she was scarred shitless to even be in the same room with the prince but after about a month or so she learned to read his different moods and subtle body language.

Tonight he ate a little slower than usual and seemed to be deep in thought so she took his calm demeanor to mean he was in a slightly good mood.

"So…um…Vegeta" she said calmly looking for any indication he was listening.

When he slightly cocked his head in her direction she continued. "I was just wondering how your training went today?"

He looked at her clearly agitated. "How the hell do you think it went, I'm still here obviously a have not yet ascended, you will know when I've had a good day when you don't see me again" he answered.

"well excuse me asshole, fuck it I don't care how your stupid training went I won't ask again" bulma said venom laced in every syllable, "_so much for being in a good mood"_ she thought.

Dinner continued without another word exchanged between the two. Instead Bulma talked to her father about some new invention ideas and her mother fussing over Vegeta and his many wounds from training.

After eating the last bit of food bunny pushed onto vegetas plate he quietly excused himself from the table to take a hot shower to relax his sore muscles.

As the water cascaded down his back he cursed himself quietly as his thoughts drifted towards the person he wanted to think about the least. "Why does that woman have to plague my thoughts every minute of every day" frustrated he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist and left his bathroom to sit on his bed.

"I will train harder tomorrow, get her out of my head for good" He sighed and laid back staring at the ceiling for a while before he turned and climbed under the blankets for another night of nightmare ridden sleep.

Bulma helped her mom clean up after dinner and chatted more with her dad before she finally decided to call it a night. She kissed her dad on the cheek and told him goodnight before heading upstairs. Gosh I'm tired she thought as she more pulled herself up the long staircase forcing one foot in front of the next. She shuffled down the hall but stopped right outside Vegetas room when she heard a strange noise. It was very quiet at first and then it got louder. She crept right up to his door and pressed her ear to the wood and listened. "_He is having a nightmare"_ she thought frowning.

As much as he pissed her off she couldn't help but want to make those go away for him. She remembered as a girl waking up and being afraid to stay in her own room. _"He doesn't have anyone to run to, I had my parents to crawl in bed with, he has to suffer all alone"_

She placed her hand on the doorknob completely stumped on what she should do next. After what seemed like an eternity she decided to go in when she heard a strangled gasp from inside his room

Slowly she turned the handle and crept quietly to his bedside. It was so dark but she could make out a slight shadow of everything in the room. She came right up to the edge of the bed and stood there for a minute unsure of how to go about this.

When he let out a harsh but quiet cry she made up her mind not to let him suffer any longer. She sat down on the bed and placed her hand on his chest and gave a light shove.

As if he had been awake all along he suddenly sat bolt upright and grabbed her by the arm.

With a squeal Bulma tried to yank her arm out of his grasp but her efforts were futile against the Sayajin.

Finally Vegeta fully came too and took in his surroundings, no he wasn't on Freiza's ship but there was something wrong here, what the hell was that little loud mouth onna doing in his sleeping chambers?

"What are you doing in here?" he asked angrily

She stared at him wide eyed mentally cursing herself for even entering his room. "I uh I uh, you were having a nightmare"

"Yeah obviously woman, but that doesn't answer my question now does it" he pointed out.

"Right well I yeah, you, I'll just go" she said looking down at his hand that was still wrapped firmly around her slender arm.

He stared at her for a moment before he followed her gaze and saw that he must have grabbed her thinking she was an enemy when he woke up. He released her quickly.

The sudden blood rush to her fingers startled her and she looked down at the bright red handprint that was beginning to bruise on her arm. "Wow vegeta I'm sorry I didn't realize your dreams were that bad"

"Woman let me look at that" he said quietly eyeing the bruise.

"No its okay, I shouldn't have..."she started to say when vegeta cut her off

"No woman I'll take a look at that it's against sayajin honor to harm a woman" he said obviously slightly cursing himself for doing that and in his sleep no less.

He got up and walked into his bathroom and came back with a small jar of ointment that he lightly placed over the reddened area.

"There now leave and next time knock woman" he said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Bulma got up and made her way out the door noticing him slightly smiling as she closed the door behind her. She went into her room and didn't even bother changing before she collapsed onto her bed running a shaky hand through her cerulean hair and wiggled out of her pants and shirt. She rolled over and squirmed under her sheets a thousand thoughts of the sayajin price going through her head as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. From the Ground Up

Chapter 2: From the Ground Up…

Bulma didn't sleep well that night, her little encounter with Vegeta had her pretty restless. After a nights worth of tossing and turning she wasn't at all surprised when the hum of the gravity room's engines pulled her out of her semi- conscious state.

"He never rests" she said to herself as she stretched out and kicked the blankets down to let the cool air on her skin. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall. "Hmm 7:30 I guess I can shower and head down to help mom with breakfast"

She rolled out of bed and decided to step outside for a moment to see what the morning was like. She opened her balcony doors and the cool morning air rushed in. "Yes! Perfect day today!"

She smiled to herself and picked out a pair of white shorts and a light blue tank top to wear and headed for the bathroom.

After a nice long shower she got dressed and was very pleased to see that the bruise on her arm was now barely noticeable. She headed downstairs to help her mom with breakfast. When she got there she started frying some potatoes to have with the meal, adding peppers and onions and butter to them. She knew vegetas favorite thing was meat but like any other man he had a fondness for potatoes to accompany it.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the hungry sayajin prince coming through the kitchen door with a towel wrapped around his shoulders… he had barely even broken a sweat yet.

"Well where is my food woman?" vegeta asked with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Bulma sensing he was trying to get a rise out of her turned and decided to beat him at his own game "well I've got it right here vegeta dear but if you want it then you will have to eat it off me" she said winking at him and slightly pulling down on the front of her shirt.

Vegetas cheeks turned a deep red as he looked from her to see her parent's reactions. Her father seemed unaffected but bunny was always listening. Just as he was about to come up with a counter…

"Now bulma!" Bunny chided in "Don't embarrass the nice young man, he works so hard he doesn't need you bullying him"

"Bullying him?" Said bulma with a very disbelieving look on her face, "mom he is the bully not me"

She sat down across from vegeta as bunny dished out their breakfast and began to eat glaring at the prince who now wore a very satisfied smirk.

That really didn't go unnoticed by Bulma; though they ate in silence she was going over every detail of her new guest trying desperately to pick him apart. Every guy she had ever met was so predictable; she knew she could make them eat out of the palm of her hand if she chose to. Now here was this guy this alien guy that not only made her want to rip her hair out but made her want to do anything for him. She decided by the end of the meal he would be her friend in the end, if not something more. She had to break through to him somehow… but how?

She would build him a gravity room. He was already using the base model they had built for goku but she would make him something better. "I just want him to see that he can have a nice life now that he is away from that stupid purple lizard" she thought.

"What the hell are you staring at woman?" vegeta asked her clearly aggravated.

It took her a second to pop out of her daydreaming to realize she actually had been staring at the sayajin. "Just trying to figure out who you must have got that ugly mug from she said smiling innocently.

"Gah! Woman don't play dumb with me you know I make much better, what's that term you earthlings use, oh yeah eye candy, then that worthless weakling that drools all over you" he answered lightly

"WHAT! Yamcha doesn't drool on me, what are you trying to say vegeta he pays attention to me so what" truthfully she hadn't seen yamcha in a couple of weeks now they had another big fight and he stormed off. "Speaking of yamcha he should be running back begging for forgiveness soon" she thougt smirking to herself. Oh and he would work for it big time.

After breakfast was over bulma decided even though she was planning on enjoying the great outdoors she would much rather spend the day in her lab. The challenge of an upgraded gravity room of the type she had in mind would take a while to come up with.

Vegeta went back out to the GR to train some more. His concentration was not the same as it was when her first started using it though_." Why do I have to keep thinking about her why can't she just stay out of my head? Another 50 g's should set my mind strait."_

Meanwhile in bulmas room she had multiple plans layed across every surface and was vigorously trying to make plans for this super GR she was planning. _"Every time I figure out how to make one component better I think of something else that would be amazing. I guess I could just ask him what he wants but then that would ruin the surprise! Oh well I guess I'll start with a basic plan and any future upgrades will be all of my other ideas."_

After a long day of designing Bulma made all the necessary calls to get supplies delivered to the compound so she could get to work on her new masterpiece. After she hung up the phone it immediately started ringing again. "Hello? This is bulma speaking"

"Hey babe how ya been doin?"

"Yamcha, so nice to hear from you it's been so long I hardly recognized your voice" said Bulma unimpressed.

"Yeah about that um sorry I haven't called just been really busy that's all I needed to clear my head you know with the androids coming and all" answered yamcha

"well do you plan on coming to see me any time soon or are you just going to stay gone forever?" asked bulma her temper beginning to flare

"Yeah I mean sure babe anything for you I'll be by tomorrow."

"Okay see you then" Bulma hung up the phone with a loud clang_. "I should have told him not to even bother" _

Vegeta fell to the durable floor of the GR with an audible thud he had pushed himself almost to the breaking point this time. "tomorrow I will train harder and get that girl out of my head for good" he told himself firmly. "then I will become a super sayajin and punch the life out of the third class clown and be off this rock by the end of the week…. Okay maybe not that soon but I will stop thinking of her"

After his little pep talk with himself he forced his body up so he could get some food and much needed rest.


	3. When the Ground Quakes

Chapter 3: When the Ground Quakes

Bulma Woke up early in the morning eager to get some more plans done for the surprise GR she had in the works. Through her open balcony door she could hear that Vegeta was already training probably already had been for a few hours. Sometimes she really admired his determination but other times she was worried he was just over doing it like usual.

Just as she was jotting down a few more equations on her notepad she heard her mom yell up the stairs "honey! Yamcha is here to see you" She hurried up and scurried to her feet not wanting him to come to her room and see what she was working on, it would probably start a fight.

"Hey Yamcha" she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs

"Hey babe it's good to see you" Yamcha said pulling bulma into a familiar hug.

She hugged him back halfheartedly and invited him into the kitchen for some food. "So how are things going?" she asked her boyfriend with as much fake niceness as she could muster. To say she was getting bitter from all the fights and him disappearing for days at a time would be an understatement.

"Things are going good I guess I'm playing baseball now; I made the team I wanted to be on."

His face flushed and she almost asked why till a certain sayajin prince appeared in the kitchen and sat across from bulma clearly not pleased at the sight of yamcha sitting not only here in the same room as him but next to his woman. _"His women where did that come from…" _Vegeta wondered mentally slapping himself.

"Weakling" he said as he sat down.

"Oh Mr. Vegeta did you have a good workout, oh you must be hungry I'm almost done with the food now Yamcha you should see if you can train with vegeta he could make you strong just like him!" Bunny said happily as she finished cooking, it never ceased to amaze everyone including Vegeta that this clearly clueless thing that Bulma called a mother seemed completely oblivious to his past and what he is capable of.

"Ha as if he could even stand up in the GR! Id have to let him use it in 2x gravity and kick it up a notch once a week, at that rate he might reach my warm-up level by the time the androids get here." Said Vegeta trying to get a rise out of the weak human.

"Hey I'm not that weak I'm just not quite as strong as you are Vegeta, geez Bulma why do you let this guy stay here he is nothing but trouble!" yelled Yamcha taking the bait perfectly.

"That's enough!" Yelled Bulma over the low growls coming from across the table. "I don't know why you two have to do this every time you are near each other!" Screamed Bulma rising from her seat.

Why are you defending him? Asked Yamcha clearly insulted by Bulmas outburst.

"Defending him? Yamcha you are both acting like babies, I've heard enough if you two want to prove who is better then by all means take it outside!"

"I'd be happy to beat some sense into the weakling" said Vegeta with his usual smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Noticing the look on Bulmas face somewhere between rage and embarrassment he decided to leave it at that as long as her current rage was directed elsewhere.

With that being said Bulma glared at Vegeta daring him to say another word before she sat down curtly in her chair and began eating quietly. "EAT!" She snapped and the two testosterone driven males glared at each other one last time before digging in again.

After they got done eating Bulma headed down to her lab to get going on getting more plans on paper for the new GR with Yamcha following close behind her. Vegeta went back out to the GR to train…more.

"So what are you working on now babe?" Yamcha asked trying to lighten the mood.

"A new and improved gravity simulator" answered Bulma

"Why would you be wasting your time on one of those, I mean Vegeta already has one" said Yamcha clearly annoyed.

"Because Yamcha the other one isn't the best I can do! It can barely withstand the power he has and it's only a matter of time before it can't contain him anymore!" She really couldn't believe this, not only had her so called _boyfriend_ shown up after kami knows how long. But, he comes in, questions _her_ decisions on _her_ houseguests and then has the nerve to follow her to _her_ lab and get all pissy about _her_ inventions and what _she_ decides to build.

"Well you never built anything for me…" said Yamcha not quite quiet enough for Bulma not to catch.

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Bulma turning around to face Yamcha head on. "You can't really think you're going to come into my house and pull that shit on me!" "I am getting sooo tired of these games I want to leave now Yamcha I've had it I've had enough I'm going to….." Just before she could finish her tirade the whole house seemed to shake.

Bang! The lights flickered and she heard the compounds backup generator kick on. She was stunned for a second before her adrenaline kicked in and her brain began to work again.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yamcha

"Oh Kami no… Vegeta" whispered Bulma before taking off in a dead sprint out of the lab and up the stairs.

As she ran outside she was met by a cloud of smoke, across the yard she could hear her mother yelling for her to be careful going near the rubble but her thoughts were on one thing and one thing only.

"Oh Kami Vegeta where are you! Oh please don't be dead please!" just then a hand shot up from under the pile she had just started digging in. "Vegeta! Cried Bulma trying desperately to remove the rocks from him.

Yamcha walked out of the lab and came over to where she was digging "well he finally managed to blow himself up, I guess you called it" the cold stare Bulma gave him was indescribable as she finished getting most of the debris off his torso.

"W..w..woman g..get off me" whispered Vegeta.

"Oh I'm so sorry Vegeta said Bulma giving him some room to breathe" She watched in amazement as this man, this alien, this God rose up out of the rubble and stood up. His legs began to shake under his weight and he collapsed onto his side.

"Yamcha! Help me get him inside!" Yamcha reluctantly grabbed the wounded warrior and threw him over his soldier and followed Bulma to the medical wing.

He excused himself as soon as he not so lightly put vegeta on and examination table. Bulma looked over Vegeta's battered body and sighed wiping back a few tears. "I won't leave you till you're awake, I'll keep you safe now" she said to Vegeta's almost lifeless form. She set to work cleaning the many wounds scattered across his body and at the same time memorizing every scar that littered his body. She traced a slender finger across a particularly deep scar across his chest. _"this one was meant to kill him"_ she thought as she patched up the last few cuts.

Her father helped her move him into a different room and got him all hooked up with a face mask and an IV. She sat down in the chair at the desk next to his bed and finally broke down and cried_. "oh kami what if he had died, what would I do, I hate him so much he makes me so mad but I can't not have him around." _She laid her head down on her arms and kicked off her shoes as she thought more and more about the Sayajin Prince that now lay helpless in the bed. As sleep took her over she only had one thought coursing through her head _"please get better Vegeta, I don't know why but I can't live without you"_

_sorry the updates are taking so long, reviews, questions, or anything you would like to see in this story (yes i am taking suggestions, this story is for you after all), all are welcome and wanted! so please review!_


	4. My pulse just quickened

Chapter 4:

Vegeta woke up three hours later with the worst headache he ever had. Well it hurt pretty badly maybe not as bad as he has had before but in a while. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, definitely not the last place he remembered being and there was a thing attached to his face. "_What the hell happened_" he wondered trying to sit up. The pain was enough to keep him where he was at for the moment. Turning to his right he drew in a quick breath when he realized that the woman was asleep at the desk right by his bed.

"_How long has she been here, I thought she was entertaining the idiot weakling today_" said vegeta to no one in particular watching as the woman gave a troubled sigh and turned her head the other way still asleep.

He layed there for a long time before he decided he would try to get up again but when he did he couldn't stifle the groan as his muscles tensed and threatened to cramp. Bulma woke up at the sudden noise and looked over to see a startled Vegeta trying to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't mister" said Bulma in a stern yet comforting voice.

"Let me up woman" said Vegeta in the most menacing voice he could muster

"Vegeta" Bulma said in a whisper "Please lay down and let me get you something to eat, you really scarred me this time and I would feel better if I knew you weren't going to try and kill yourself again"

"I didn't try to kill myself onna, it was a minor slip up, ill be fine"

"Then why is the GR completely destroyed"

"what"

"The GR is gone vegeta, it blew up with you inside"

"Shit"

They stared at eachother for a long time before anyone moved. In one swift motion bulma swooped down on Vegeta and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek and left the room to go get him some food.

"_What the hell is going on, damn it, I should have shoved her off of me before she could do that"_

Vegeta touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him gingerly and blushed at the thought of being so vulnerable.

Bulma returned 10 minutes later carrying a tray of food and drinks for them to share. "I didn't know how much you could eat right now but I didn't figure you should over do it" said bulma setting the tray down on the desk. She noticed that Vegeta had already removed his face mask but she decided against chastising him for it.

She moved quietly to the closet opposite the bed and grabbed out a couple more pillows and headed back to the bed.

"what are you doing woman?"

"Propping you up so you can eat"

"Give me those baka I don't need you to baby me like some helpless brat"

Vegeta grabbed the pillows out of her hands and moved to set them behind him but when he turned his body he sucked in a sharp breath and tensed up. Seeing his reaction Bulma couldn't help herself and grabbed Vegeta around the middle and whispered into his ear. "Just hold onto me" she commanded quietly. Seeing he had little room to negotiate he reluctantly placed his arm loosely around her and leaned into her. His muscles relaxed a little with someone else holding some of his weight. "I wont ever tell anyone about this Vegeta you can trust me" She said as she worked on propping the pillows up behind his back "Alright, lean back slowly" She moved with him and when he was situated comfortably she suddenly becam aware of their proximity. His warm breath on her neck sent child up and down her spine.

"If you ever say a word about this I will have no choice but to punish you" said Vegeta a slight smirk on his mouth.

Bulma noticed the smirk and winked back at him playfully. She piled up a plate and put it on a tray and layed it across Vegetas lap then got some for herself.

They ate in silence for a while listening to the sound of the heart monitor beep in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"Woman, why did you stay with me?" asked Vegeta

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" answered Bulma shocked that he actually broke the silence. Usually it was the other way around.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that weakling boyfriend of yours?" asked Vegeta, a tinge of annoyance played in every syllable.

"I don't know what he is to me anymore" answered Bulma tears beginning to well up in her eyes "I don't know what we are but I don't think he is my boyfriend anymore, I think he is cheating on me" finished Bulma quickly before she broke down and cried.

Vegeta let out a shaky sigh, he had never been very good at dealing with these kinds of situations. "Bulma, listen to me because I am only going to say this once" He stopped and looked at her to ensure he had her full attention. "I have been here for a while and although you may think I don't pay any attention to what you humans do I am in fact fully aware of just about everything that goes on" He motioned for her to come closer and sit on the bed next to him. She sat down and faced him still not speaking. "I have noticed the lack of interest you have had in that idiot, you deserve so much better then the likes of that scum. Your intelligence makes him look dumber then Kakkarot and you are bored with him" he finished his statement with a small huph.

Bulma sat there slightly shocked from Vegetas sudden confession and she didn't really know how to respond. She didn't want him to draw back in and not talk to her this way anymore. "Vegeta, your right, I am bored with Yamcha and I have been for a while. I don't know what to think anymore" said bulma smiling a little at the thought of pouring out her soul to the same man that tried to destroy the planet a few years before.

She decided not to press her luck at getting more out of him so she turned and rested against the pillows next to him and listened to him breathe for a while before she drifted off into a soundless sleep.

Vegeta watched her for a while arguing with himself _"I should make her leave now it was weak of me to talk to her that way"_

"_Shut up your not helping"…."you don't know what I want"…"yes I do because I am you" well if your me then im you and guess what"…"what"…"what I say goes"…"Fuck im talking to myself this planet really is making me lose my mind"_

Soon Vegeta began to doze off, the sound of Bulmas heart beat playing in his ears. He shifted and wrapped a protective arm around her to keep her warm and fell asleep with his nose pressed firmly into her neck_…"hmm she smells like Lavender"_ he thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

reviews please!


	5. Ive never been here before

Chapter 5: Where do you go when you've never been here before?

Vegeta woke up with the smell of light lavender in his nose, with a sigh he opened his eyes and the events of the day before came flooding back to him "shit" he said quietly as he stared at the top of a head of blue hair.

"This is not how I imagined things to turn out" he whispered to himself rolling his eyes.

Suddenly an evil thought crossed his mind, one that would probably be the most fun he has had since being on this rock. "Just wait till the idiot weakling finds out that she spent the night with the big bad sayajin"

Squeezing tighter around her middle he attempted to wake Bulma up but it seemed she was way too comfortable for her own good so he all but pushed her off the bed, not letting her hit the ground of course but almost ;)

Bulma woke up to the linoleum an inch from her face and strong hands grabbing her waist. She flipped around only to cause Vegeta to lose his grip on her and send her toppling on her butt.

"Jeeze Vegeta can't you wake me up like a normal person would?"

"No"

"Well mister ill have you know that I was getting some really good sleep!"

"And?"

"Never mind" she got up off the floor and climbed back onto the bed unsure where to proceed. With yamcha this had been easy; he was so shy with girls so she just controlled everything. But this was new, he was new, and all she could think about was how in the hell to proceed.

Before she could do anything he let out a long sigh and his stomach growled simultaneously. With a smile on her face she held her hand out to him and he eyed her questioningly. "What is it? I want you to come to the kitchen with me so I can make you something to eat. This will give us a chance to get out of this room and give me a chance to keep an eye on you."

"Woman I don't need you keeping an eye on me"

"Well honestly I'm doing it more for my own peace of mind then your actual well-being; I know you will heal just fine"

Vegeta sat in his usual spot at the table as Bulma cooked up a big breakfast for him. It didn't take long before he realized that he was watching her every move. The way her hips swayed back and forth as she put weight form one leg to another made his mind reel. He was anxious around her and not out of fear; it was something else, something foreign. To say he was getting uncomfortable was an understatement.

"_What do I do now?"_ he thought to himself studying the grain of the wood table_. "She acts like this is so easy, probably because she has done this plenty of times before"_ he thought putting an even darker frown on his face. His stomach growled again causing Bulma to flash him a small smile over her shoulder.

"There, all finished!" she exclaimed setting a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. With one bite he could feel his stomach thanking him. It didn't take long before he finished the whole plate and impatiently looked up as she swapped his empty plate with a full one and sat down with her considerably smaller portion.

"_I wonder what he is thinking_" thought Bulma pushing her eggs around her plate. _"He is so quiet all the time there must be a million things going on in there_" she nibbled on the end of a slice of bacon staring at nothing in particular as she thought quietly to herself. The only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of silverware on ceramic.

"Woman how many people have you been with?" asked Vegeta cutting through the silence with his deep voice

"Um… what do you mean been with?" she asked surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

"How many people have you had like that Yamcha twat?" asked Vegeta trying to mask his obvious curiosity.

"Oh well he is really the only boyfriend I've ever had, I've been asked out by plenty of guys but I never really cared to date any of them."

"Hmm, why not woman?" asked vegeta looking at her out of the corner of his eye praying she didn't catch on to his questioning.

"Wellll…." Said bulma looking at him and catching his eyes for only a moment before he looked away. "I've never found anyone who wasn't after me for my money and my body" she answered quietly. "why do you want to know?"

"Just curious woman, so what are we going to do since I can't train?" he asked suddenly to change the topic.

"Well since you asked nicely I was thinking we could go swimming, there is a remote lake up in the mountains so we wont be bothered and the water is so clear." answered Bulma with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Why the hell would I want to go swimming woman?" Asked Vegeta turning his head up at the idea.

Bulma stared at him for a moment trying to think of a way to get him excited about the idea. _"I really hope he doesn't realize im just trying to keep him to myself"_ she thought a moment before a smile crept onto her face. "Ill tell you what Vegeta ill take as many capsules full of as much food as you can eat. We can be outside in the sun and you can have as much as you want as long as this meal agrees with you"

His face was stoic for a moment… "If I agree… then you have to begin building a new Gravity Machine as soon as we return" said vegeta with a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Deal!" said bulma happily jumping up from the table. "_good thing I already started on another one before he blew the last one up" _

She had her mom make as much food as she could think of. _"If everything goes well we may even camp out tonight"_ thought Bulma smiling to herself. Her plans were hazy at best, she wasn't really sure why she was doing all this but she felt a strong connection to the Sayajin prince and was willing to even go out into the wilderness to see if the feelings she was having were real. She went upstairs and packed away her swimsuit and some towels and some swim things for vegeta too.

She went down to her lab and put all her camping capsules into her bag along with enough fire wood for a few days.

Vegeta sat down in the living room and sat down in the most comfy looking chair and rested his head on the back of it. He sat there and focused on Bulma's ki smiling to himself as he went over in his head what she could be plotting. "hmmm she offered me enormous amounts of food, wants me to go away with her to some remote swimming spot, and isn't telling her may-be boyfriend about it" he ran all these thoughts over in his head for a while before and eerie feeling crept up his spine. "Shit… what do I do? How do I react? Do I want to react?" the little voice from his sub conscious answered him before he even had time to think about it "yes you will react, no one will see you but her"

Just then Bulma came into the living room looking for Vegeta. "There you are! Ive got everything ready, are you ready to go?"

Vegeta sat there for a moment before peeking an eye open at her and smiling. "Yes woman I am ready to go, I hope you packed enough food for a Sayajin because I have been deprived quite enough"

With that said he followed her outside and she un-capsulized a small 2 person jet clearly built for speed. "I really hope that you don't expect me to get into that thing" said Vegeta eyeing the jet cautiously.

"Oh come on! Your not afraid of my driving are you?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ha! As if woman!" Vegeta said before he walked over to the jet and got into the passenger seat.

Bulma threw her full bag of capsules into the back and got into the Driver seat to prepare for liftoff. The small engine was surprisingly powerful for its size Vegeta notice just before they lifted off into the sky.

Half an hour later the mountains they were headed for came into view, they were tall and jagged with snow at the top and trees all over just below the snow line. As they got closer Vegeta peered out the window in wonder at the spot they were headed to. A lake in the valley of the mountain came into view a lake lay in the middle surrounded by lush green grass and a waterfall sprouted at the far end. The water was so clear that two ton boulders 50 feet under the water could be seen so clearly they looked as though they were mere inches below the surface. There was a small circle of rocks on the ground where he guessed they would be parking.

As they touched down Bulma watched him as he slowly got out of the jet and took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. She got out and looked around for a minute then grabbed her bag of capsules and fished the one out with all of their swim gear in it, even a changing hut so that she could keep her modesty…for now.

Back at capsule corp Yamcha showed up to see is supposed girlfriend. _"where the hell is she?"_ he thought to himself as he explored the compound. _"she is not in her room, or lab, or… anywhere"_ He was just about to give up when a thought struck his mind that made him see red instantly_. "I don't see or sense Vegeta anywhere either"_

_oh what will yamcha do when he finds out not only did ulma spend the night with our lovely sayajin prince but has also taken off to a remote location with him as her only company. Please review, comments, suggestions, anything that can help the story take an interesting direction. Thanks to everyone that has already reviewed!_


	6. I saw you with my own eyes

Chapter 6: I saw you with my own eyes

It was getting near noon now and the sun blazed overhead heating the cool water of the lake. Bulma was setting up their things; she brought 2 lawn chairs to lie out on and enough towels for an army. She took the fire logs out of the capsule they were in and set them in the rock fire pit for later. Vegeta walked slowly along the edge of the water looking at the mirror like reflection of the clouds overhead. He sighed in contentment and turned around to walk back towards the woman. "_She planned all of this and I don't know why"_ he thought to himself. _"She didn't officially break anything off with the weakling"_ his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. A vague thought of something the woman had said suddenly popped into his head _**"I think he is cheating on me"**_ yes, cheating was the right word she used. At the time it was meaningless to him and he really didn't fully understand the meaning, nor did he care. But if it helped him understand why they were here and why she seemed to be up to absolutely no good at the moment then he had better find out.

Bulma had just finished setting some of their things up to prepare for a dip in the cool lake, just as she was about to announce that she was done Vegeta came walking over to her. "Oh, hey Vegeta I was just getting ready to tell you that I was finished" said Bulma happily.

"Whatever woman, I guess I'll meet you in the water" he replied and began to strip right there.

"Gah! Vegeta I brought you some swim trunks" said Bulma turning a deep shade of red

Noticing her obvious embarrassment he grabbed the navy blue shorts off the back of what he guessed was his chair, considering the other one had a bright multicolor towel hanging over it. "You humans are way too modest woman" Said Vegeta smirking at her and walking into the changing hut. He emerged only moments later and headed straight for the water.

Bulma watched him walk by and saw that most of the smaller cuts and bruises he sustained were almost gone _"gosh it will never siece to amaze me how fast Sayajins heal"_ even more to her astonishment was how his well chiseled body looked in the sunlight. Sure she had mended his wounds before but never had she actually had the chance to really appreciate his body like this. Normally he was all sweaty, bloody, or dirty to really appreciate the view.

She changed quickly into a bright red bikini and checked her teeth and hair to make sure they looked good and stepped out to join Vegeta in the water.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. When Bulma came out of the little hut she used to change in he really didn't understand why all that was entirely necessary. "Woman did you seriously just insist on using that stupid changing hut just to change into something that barely covers you?" asked Vegeta in a mocking tone. Oh man he was in trouble, that suit hugged her body perfectly and made her already perfect hour glass shape even more define.

"Why yes Prince of Whatever I did, and it's not that skimpy, it's slightly eye catching" stated Bulma as she stepped into the water smiling at him and diving forward to swim a few yards. She came up out of the water and looked around but vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was about to panic she felt something tickle her calf and a very amused Vegeta appear from under the water right behind her.

"Ah! Vegeta you scared the crap out of me!" Bulma said turning around to face him

"Woman, something you said the other night didn't make total sense to me. You said that you thought the weakling might be cheating on you, what does that mean exactly?" asked Vegeta before he could stop himself_. "Here I go with the word vomit why can't I keep my mouth shut around this woman?"_

Bulma's face fell; she didn't think she would have to explain her fears to him. "well, um cheating is when you are with someone but you are secretly seeing someone else behind their back, like a betrayal" said bulma

Vegeta took that information into consideration for a moment and replied "well is that not what you're doing here then? Considering the weakling would consider you even looking at me as a betrayal? Since he calims i killed him" asked Vegeta coyly, he clearly wasnt at all bothered by the idea one bit.

Bulma was shocked at his perspective on this but thought about it for a few minutes before she realized that no, she hadn't exactly broke things off with Yamcha yet and here she was out in the mountains half naked with a guy that she was obviously attracted to. "I never thought about it like that but I suppose he would say I was cheating on him right now." Answered Bulma swimming out even further. "I never had met anyone like him. He was a desert bandit you know, I only met him because he tried to rob me and Goku."

"What do you mean woman, he was a criminal?" asked vegeta _"hmm I suppose he is really no better than me…interesting"_

"Yeah ha it's actually pretty funny now that I think of it. Here he is giving you a hard time about coming to earth and terrorizing us but that's what he did, that's what piccolo did. Not everyone started out innocent and I'm sure somewhere in the future there just might be a few more that are our enemies before they are our friends." Bulma was off in her own little world now thinking about the old days.

"well woman that really is interesting, I never would have thought you could be friends with some real hypocrites."

"yeah I guess your right Vegeta" Bulma said as she back paddled and stared up at the sky.

"Am I finally insane, or did Bulma Briefs self-proclaimed biggest genius on the whole planet, and possibly the galaxy just say I was right?" asked Vegeta hardly believing what he just heard.

"Don't be so dramatic Vegeta" She said as she stopped swimming and faced him. "I just want you to see that you have a home here as long as you want it, you don't have to leave after the androids come, and you can stay here with me."

Vegeta considered what she said for a minute and swam closer to Bulma until they were inches apart from each other. "I don't want to stay if you don't want me to. I know I can, you invited me and there was no limit on that invitation. But I will stay if you want me to." Said vegeta in a shaky voice.

This was it, this was where the walls would come crumbling down. This was where the next few sentences would ultimately decide how the future played out. "Vegeta, I want you to stay with me after the androids and I want you to want to stay too" said Bulma quietly staring at the top of his chiseled chest. When she finally looked up his eyes were unreadable. After a few moments they softened and he took her jaw in his hand and pulled her face gently forward. "I'll stay with you then" he whispered and leaned in till his lips lightly brushed hers. The reaction was unexpected to say the least, as soon as she felt the lightest of touches from the prince's surprisingly soft lips; she lunged into him and kissed him fiercely in return. After a few minutes of a heated make out in the middle of the lake they pulled apart and stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"We should start heading back now" said Bulma noticing that the sun was starting to get low in the sky.

They turned back, swimming slowly and thinking about everything that had been said.

"_I really do like him, I really really do. This side of him is so intense and unpredictable. I never felt like this with Yamcha. Well it looks like when we get back I'm going to have to do something I never expected to do"_ thought Bulma as she took another dip under the water.

Yamcha had given up on looking at the compound; he made his way into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator for something to snack on while he waited for Bulma to return, hopefully without Vegeta.

Just as he was about to pull out something to make a sandwich bunny came to see if the noise she heard was Bulma returning. "Oh it's you Yamcha! I was wondering what that sound was. You didn't join Bulma and Vegeta on their little mountain get-away?"

"What! What the hell do you mean mountain get away?" yelled Yamcha coming almost completely undone.

"Well dear, Bulma had me prepare all this food for her and Vegeta so they could go up to some lake in the mountains and swim and camp and eat!"

"She never said anything to me about anything like that!"

"Oh well sorry dear I guess you just weren't invited then!" exclaimed Bunny leaving a very disgruntled Yamcha to stew over what he just found out. _"So she thinks she can just take off whenever she feels like it with that jerk…we will see how they like it when I crash their little stupid mountain party."_

Well there you have it, what will Yamcha do? Reviews please! Having a great amount of writers block. Need your likes, dislikes and ideas! Ill try to be quick with the next chapter but i need feedback!


	7. What's mine is mine

SOOOOOO SORRY! That I haven't updated in forever my computer got a virus on it! Luckily all my files were rescued sooo I can continue on with my story. Review's and/or suggestions please!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own ANYTHING but the plot!

Chapter 7: What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine.

Vegeta's stomach growled loudly as they neared the shore. He swam over to the woman and pulled her along a little faster so that she could get out the food capsules that she had brought along. The sun was going to be setting soon and you could tell as a small fog settled over the water. As they reached the shore he walked up ahead of Bulma and grabbed her towel off her chair and threw it to her which she caught winking at him.

Bulma blushed red as she thought about their swim. _"He was being so nice to me"_ she thought as she wrapped the towel around her and started digging through her bag to find the capsules of food. She tossed vegeta a capsule of clothes and pulled out one with blankets in them. She got a few blankets laid out on the ground and got a few different kinds of food out. Vegeta had already gotten dressed and handed bulma a fresh pair of clothes. She pulled on the pants and shirt he handed her and they sat down on the blankets.

"Woman, what did you bring?" Vegeta asked as his stomach growled again.

"Everything" bulma replied with a small giggle. "I figured you would want a lot to choose from now that you're getting your appetite back.

"Well for once you thought correctly" said Vegeta smirking at her. She began opening capsule after capsule and putting the various varieties of food out on the blanket. "Dig in!" she said when she had put out quite a bit of food. Vegeta didn't waste any time, he immediately went for some protein and began with some steaks. She watched him eat in silence and began on her own lo Mein noodles with vegetables. _"I wonder what he is thinking now"_

"Vegeta is everything good?" she asked attempting to break the silence.

"It is satisfactory" they continued eating, taking in the calm surroundings of the lake ant trees. The way the sun danced along the ground through the leaves of the trees. "_What the hell are you doing Vegeta_" He thought quietly staring across the lake at a deer drinking at the edge of the water. _"You're getting way too soft, but why should I deny myself anything I really want? Whoa wait shit! I really do want this annoying, vile, loud mouth woman….shit"_

Back at capsule corporation bunny was trying to calm down a very irate Yamcha.

"HOW COULD SHE!" yelled Yamcha as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.

He made up his mind right then and there that he would go find them and took off out the door and into the sky. "Let's see what they are up to, I swear if he touched her at all ill kill him!"

Even in Vegeta's weakened state, it didn't take him very long to find his ki and head straight for them.

After Bulma and Vegeta got done eating they decided to set up camp for the night before it got too dark. Bulma grabbed capsule labeled "camping equipment" and clicked it and threw it about 10 feet away. Out popped a large tent with all the necessities and even a little shed sized building with a bathroom inside.

"Well, woman you thought of everything didn't you?" Said Vegeta sarcastically

"Yes as a matter of fact I did!" Said Bulma sticking her tongue out at him and smiling

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked to the west "Woman your scar faced lover is coming this way" said Vegeta and he crossed his arms and sighed, here comes a headache.

Bulma glared into the direction Vegeta indicated, she couldn't see him yet but no doubt her dear old mother spilled the beans about her and Vegeta's whereabouts. Oh well deal with it when the time comes.

"Vegeta, let's just go inside for right now I don't want to stand here and wait too long" said Bulma as she turned to go inside the tent. Luckily inside was a bit more spacious then you would think at first glance it even had a queen size air mattress off to one side with a table and chairs big enough for 2 and a mini fridge with snacks and drinks. She took a seat at the little table and waited for Vegeta to follow, she heard him sigh in annoyance and heard the soft crunch of the ground as he made his way inside.

"Woman seriously, when is that loser going to take a hint?" said Vegeta more to himself then to her. Why oh why couldn't he have shown up earlier during their little middle of the lake lip lock? Why couldn't he have walked in while Bulma lay at his bedside or in his bed for that matter? This annoying little bandit had to go…

Yamcha could feel Vegeta's ki getting stronger and stronger as he flew towards the cluster of mountains. Bulma must have taken him to her "relaxation" spot. Some place she had never invited Yamcha but had told him so much about. _How precious_ he thought as he flew toward the gap between the mountains leading to the valley. He could see the sky's reflection on the surface of the water and just past the water's edge was unmistakably Bulma's jet and not too far from that was a tent.

Vegeta knew he touched down the moment one foot hit the ground. He was in no mood to fight nor was he in any mood to watch Bulma become irate and start shrieking. But the Gods would not be in his favor today he already knew so he did what any man trying to make another man mad would do…

Bulma and Vegeta sat next to each other at the small table waiting for the inevitable. She noticed his demeanor change and his body stiffen. She could only guess what had him bothered, he seemed annoyed by the very thought of Yamcha let alone his presence. Suddenly it was as though a thought occurred to him and he turned and looked at her with a mixture of amusement and seriousness playing across his face. With a split second decision he made up his mind and reached over to cup Bulma's cheek delicately before pulling her face to his for a feather light kiss just as the zipper of the tent was drug open…

Yamcha made his way as quietly as possible over to the tent, they were so quiet he would have thought that they weren't even in there if he couldn't feel the ki radiating around the area. With sheer morbid curiosity and a moment of dread he decided not to announce himself and bombard their little powwow guns blazing. What he didn't expect to find when he unzipped the flap was his girlfriend and his enemy in a tender lip lock. At first he could barely process what he was seeing. To say he was sick would be an understatement, he went from horrified too sick to pissed all in the matter of about ¾ of a second.

"WHAT THE HELL BULMA!" Yelled Yamcha from the now open flap.

Bulma was drawn away from Vegeta's soft lips by a familiar yell; she immediately stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What the hell? What the hell Yamcha!" she said in a frantic whisper. She felt if she spoke any louder she would lose it and start screaming. "You have some nerve stalking me here, someplace I like to come to relax, you have so much nerve talking to me that way when you disappear for month doing kami knows what and then just show up like everything is fine!" she walked towards him with her shoulders squared making him back out of the tent and into the now dark shore line. The only light now was coming from the moon and the stars above them.

"I come back after being away and you are obsessed with this alien!" Cried Yamcha disregarding the fact that he really didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Obsessed!" shrieked Bulma now beginning to lose her cool "you asshole! You think that just because I care for someone other than you it's a kami damned crime!"

Vegeta watched from the sidelines silently applauding Bulma for succeeding in humiliating and berating the fool all at once.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yelled the now furious Yamcha taking a step closer to Bulma

Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously as Yamcha took step after angry step closer to Bulma who showed no obvious sign of backing down to him.

"Yamcha, I don't know what you think we are anymore but we are clearly not together, it's been done for a while and you know it. It's time to move on, I want you to leave" Said Bulma turning away from him trying to end the argument once and for all.

As she turned he lashed out grabbing her arm and forcefully yanking her back. As she was swung around to face him she let out a yelp of pain and lost her balance sending her crashing to the ground. Vegeta saw red in that moment and before Bulma could even blink she was moved away from Yamcha and set on her feet several yards from where she fell. When she turned around she saw Vegeta standing in between her and Yamcha with his hand around Yamcha's neck and a feral look in his eye that could only mean one thing.

"Don't kill him!" Bulma yelled as she ran toward the pair.

Vegeta didn't seem to register what she had said but he didn't move either. She stopped beside him and looked him over, he seemed to be thinking the situation over in his head before he finally let go of the offending male and kicked him hard enough to make him skid a few yards.

"Come near her again and she won't stop me from killing you, never ever touch a woman like that" said Vegeta in a deadly whisper.

Yamcha stared bewildered at the Sayajin for a few seconds before he turned on his heel and shot into the sky without a backward glance at either of them.

Bulma's composure was dwindling fast as she tried to keep it together. She already had a bruise on her upper arm from where she was grabbed and a skid on her knee that was bleeding slightly. She re processed everything that just happened in her head and just in time for Vegeta to turn around she lost it sinking to the ground and letting the tears flow free. Vegeta strode over to where she was now sitting and scooped her up in his arms without a word and made his way back to their tent quietly.

He sat her in one of the chairs and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around" Vegeta said deciding his guard could be a little down

"Thanks" Bulma replied leaning in and kissing the prince before he could object. He tensed slightly at her being the instigator but then leaned in and returned the kiss back.

_"This is certainly getting interesting"_ thought Bulma enjoying the moment. A moment that would be etched into her memory as one of the good ones before the androids.


End file.
